Garagara Sasuke
by Fuyuko Ashikaga
Summary: "Maksudku apa kita boleh menentukan pasangan kita sendiri?"Bagus. Memberi alasan yang jauh dari kata baik. Sebenarnya tadi aku hendak bilang 'Maksudku apa boleh kita berpasangan dengan anak satu klub dengan kita sendiri' Sasusaku/Gaasaku.Chap 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Hati Yang Terluka

**Gara-gara Sasuke**

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gara-gara Sasuke©**__**Akera Raikatuji**_

**Genre** : Romance

**Pairs : **Sasusaku slight Gaasaku

**Sumary : **Pair: SasuSaku slight Gaasaku. Mind to RnR?

**Warning** : AU, author baru, maaf banget kalau gaje, Typo, OOC sangat, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya.

A/N Di chap ini Sasuke belum muncul. Mohon bersabar ya? Sasukenya bakalan muncul di chap depan kok.

Happy reading….

**Don't like don't read**

**Chapter 1 : Hati Yang Terluka**

**Sakura's POV**

Malam yang gelap, sedang sang hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membasahi seluruh pepohonan dan jalan-jalan, genting-genting rumah pun tak luput darinya. Sebenarnya malam belum terlalu larut. Bahkan sekarang saja baru jam 8 malam tapi jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Aku duduk sendiri di balkon kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Menatap kearah jalan yang membentang lurus di depan rumahku. Sampai mataku tertumbuk pada sesuatu di bawah sana.

Di depan gerbang rumahku berdiri seseorang yang membawa payung di tangan kirinya. Aku kurang jelas melihat wajah siapa itu. Tapi sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang yang memiliki sosok seperti itu. Dia seorang cowok yang jangkung, gagah, dengan rambut yang berwarna merah. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati gerbang. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang aku yakin bahwa itu memang dia.

Cowok itu mengenakan celana jeans hitam panjang yang ditekuk sampai lutut, mungkin karena hujan biar tidak terkena air, memakai kaus putih dan jaket merah warna kesukaannya. Cowok itu memiliki sepasang mata emerald yang menenangkan, dengan wajahnya yang tak bisa dikatakan tak tampan. Dia teramat sangat jarang tersenyum, terutama sama cewek. Justru karena dia jarang tersenyum itulah yang membuat dia terkesan kaku, cuek, egois, dan arogan. Tapi aku masih heran kenapa banyak cewek yang nge-fans sama dia.

Cowok itu adalah Gaara, cowok yang dulu pernah aku sayangi, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Cowok yang pernah membuat hatiku hancur.

Sesampainya di gerbang, dia menatap ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian mengisyaratkan aku untuk turun. Karena sedang hujan aku pun tak sampai hati melihatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Aku mengiyakan permintaanya dan memintanya untuk menunggu.

Aku bergegas menuju pintu kamar dan segera menuruni anak tangga yang ada di depan pintu kamarku. Sebelum keluar rumah tak lupa aku menyambar payung yang berada diruang tamu. Sesampainya aku di gerbang aku malihat sepasang mata yang tampak resah. Dengan wajahnya yang terlihat agak pucat karena kedinginan.

"Gaara? Ada apa kok tumben malam-malam kesini? Jalan kaki ya?" tanyaku pada Gaara sambil membuka pintu gerbang. Dia tak menjawab dan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Ya sudah, masuk dulu!" pintaku pada Gaara. Gaara mengangguk dan berjalan mangikutiku ke rumah. Kuletakkan payung dan kupersilakan dia duduk di ruang tamu khusus yang terdapat di samping kiri ruang tamu utama. Ruang tamu khusus ini, memang ruang tamu khusus karena di sini terdapat pemanas ruangan.

"Mau minum apa Gaa? Coklat panas atau..." tanpa sadar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku tanpa sempat ku cegah. Coklat panas adalah minuman favorit Gaara sejak dulu. Dulu kalau aku main ke rumah Gaara, aku dan Gaara selalu minum coklat panas bareng. Ibunya Gaara yang memberitahuku dan yang mengajariku membuat coklat panas. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih ingat bagaimana cara membuatnya. Dan aku tertegun begitu mendengar jawabannya.

"Seperti biasa." jawabnya dingin.

"Sebentar ya?" dia mengangguk lagi dan aku segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan coklat panas untuk Gaara. Saat melewati ruang keluarga aku masih sempat melihat Otoo-san dan Sasori-nii sedang duduk berhadapan dengan papan catur lengkap dengan pemainnya diantara mereka berdua. Hm, sepertinya mereka sedang asyik bertanding catur. Di dapur aku melihat Kaa-san yang hendak mengangkat nampan berisi camilan, mungkin itu untuk Otoo-san dan Sasori-nii.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kaa-san yang melihatku muncul di tengah pintu dapur.

"Mau buat minuman Kaa-san. Ada tamu."

"Tamu? Siapa?" tanya Kaa-san penasaran.

"Gaara." jawabku kalem.

"Hm, Gaara ya? Tumben kesini malam-malam?"

"Nggak tahu tuh."

"Ya udah Kaa-san ke ruang keluarga dulu ya!" Kaasan berjalan ke ruang kaluarga. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Kaa-san berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arahku. "Oh ya Sakura," akupun refleks menoleh kearah Kaa-san ,"Kalau mau cari camilan tuh ada di lemari biasa,"

"Sipp...Kaa-san." kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kananku.

Kaa-san hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Aku kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa secangkir coklat panas dan sebaki kue kering. Dengan cara penyajian yang masih sama. Coklat panas dengan asap yang masih mengepul di atasnya.

"Silakan diminum dulu Gaa." aku meletakkan coklat itu di hadapanya dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Arigatou." ucapnya singkat sambil mengangkat cangkir itu. Sebelum meminumnya Gaara menghirup aroma coklatnya dalam-dalam. Hatiku mendadak menjadi ikut hangat saat melihat rona wajahnya yang mulai berubah menjadi lebih memerah karena uap coklat panas yang mengenai wajahnya. Tak sepucat dan sedingin tadi. Tanpa sadar segurat senyum lega merebak di ujung bibir kananku.

Gaara meletakkan cangkir itu kembali ke meja. Sedangkan aku masih terpaku melihatnya. Sesaat pandangan kami bertemu, aku bergegas memalingkan wajahku kearah lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. Sesaat kemudian menjadi hening. Sampai ucapan Gaara mengagetkanku.

"Aku mau ngomong serius sama kamu." deg… Dunia seakan berhenti berputar.

"Ngomong apa?" tanyaku. Dengan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan di benakku.

"Kamu sudah punya kekasih belum?" haah! Apa sih maksudnya? Ini pertanyaan jebakan atau apa sih! Atau jangan-jangan dia mau bikin aku sakit lagi? TIDAAK! Ini tak akan terjadi lagi!

"Belum, memangnya kanapa?" ku balas pertanyaan itu dengan ketus. Ya iyalah… Secara gitu lho, setelah lama kami tidak ngobrol dan sekalinya dia ngajak ngobrol malah tanya yang aneh-aneh. Haloooo...! Siapa lo? Kamu tuh bukan siapa-siapa aku sekarang.

"Begitukah?" Gaara mengulangi lagi pertanyaanya, tapi kali ini disertai dengan seringainya.

Nih anak apa sih maunya? Benar-benar bikin aku pusing. "Tentu." jawabku agak ketus.

"Belum punya? Apa belum punya?" kali ini Gaara memandangku, sambil tersenyum pula. Dasar cowok aneh!

"Belum ya belum. Kamu ini kenapa sih?" muncul gurat-gurat kejengkelan di kepalaku.

"Tak apa kok. Cuma heran saja cewek sepertimu belum punya pacar. Kenapakah? Apakah di BKHS tak ada cowok keren ya?" Gaara tetap ngotot dengan pertanyaannya tanpa meninggalkan seringaiannya.

BKHS merupakan singkatan dari _Blue Konoha High School_. Sekolah yang seluruh muridnya bergender cowok atau laki-laki. Begitu pula dengan guru dan karyawannya. Apa tidak bosan ya sekolah di sana? Masa' seluruh warganya bergender laki-laki. Eh? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sekolahku juga. Tapi kan bedanya kalau sekolahku sekolah khusus cewek. Namanya _Red Konoha High School_ atau biasa disingkat RKHS. Di RKHS hampir semua warganya perempuan, kecuali tukang kebun, teknisi dan satpam tentu saja. Selebihnya perempuan.

"Kalau cuma cowok keren, banyak. Kan di BKHS gudangnya cowok keren." jawabku asal ceplos. Memang aku tahu kalau BKHS itu sekolah khusus cowok, tapi jujur aku tak tahu kalau yang mengenai cowok keren di sana banyak atau tidak. Atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali? Ah, biarkan sajalah.

"Dan tinggal milih." katanya enteng.

"Hn? Memangnya milih pacar seperti milih baju! Yang kalau kita sudah bosan terus beli lagi yang baru, gituh!" uught, dia mulai mancing aku lagi nih. Huft, sabar Ra, sabar.

"Ya, bukan begitu juga. Milih pacar kan harus dengan hati."

"Nah, itu kamu tahu."

"Kalau begitu aku do'ain moga-moga kamu cepat dapat cowok."

"Tidak. Tak perlu."

"Gimana sih dido'ain malah gak mau. Atau jangan-jangan..." Gaara menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Nih anak mau bilang apa sih! Bikin penasaran aja! "Jangan-jangan apa?" desakku.

"Jangan-jangan kamu masih suka sama aku ya..?" nah, akhirnya kaluar juga kata-katanya yang itu.

"Gak! Siapa bilang?" sergahku dengan cepat.

"Ngaku aja deh, kalau kamu masih suka sama aku, nanti nyesel loh?"

"Nyesel? Ngapain nyesel? Memangnya cowok yang mau sama aku cuma kamu? Masih banyak lagi cowok yang mau sama aku. Yang jauh lebih baik dari kamu juga banyak." Dari nada bicara Gaara tadi aku rasa dia hanya menggodaku saja. Ok, Sakura jangan terpancing oleh kata-kata Gaara, kataku dalam hati sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"O... kirain masih suka sama aku."

"Ya enggaklah. Lagipula aku juga gak mau jadi orang ketiga."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kan cewek aku tahu sakitnya diduain. Jadi aku gak mau jadi yang kedua dan merusak hubungan orang lain." Kataku tegas.

"Memangnya dulu aku duain kamu ya?" Gaara bertanya dengan tampang innocent-nya.

Sabar...,sabar Sakura. Sabar. "Terus yang jadian sama Matsuri di taman sekolah dulu itu, siapa?"

"Ya. Iya. Tapi aku kan udah minta maaf sama kamu, dan aku juga udah janji gak bakalan nyakitin kamu lagi meskipun kita sudah gak pacaran lagi. Kamu juga pernah bilang kalau kamu sudah maafin aku kan ?"

"Ya, sudah dimaafin kok. Asal kamu jangan ngungkit-ngungkit tentang itu lagi. Ya?"

"Iya, Tuan Putri..." Gaara membungkuk kearahku dengan salah satu tangannya ada didepan perutnya. Mengeringai pula.

"GAARA!" Kataku dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Iya, iya Saku. Gomen ne, bercanda kok." Gaara bilang seperti itu dengan wajah penuh pengharapan dan kedua telapak tangannya ditempelkan kemudian diletakkan di depan dada seperti orang yang sedang memohon. Tawaku meledak seketika. Gaara juga ikut tertawa. Saat itulah aku bisa tertawa lagi bersama Gaara. Gaara, Gaara mengapa tidak dari dulu saja ya kita berteman seperti ini. Kan lebih baik dari pada harus diem-dieman atau musuhan.

"Oya Saku. Gimana dengan tawaranku tadi. Hm?"

"Tawaran apa?" jawabku jujur sambil mengingat-ingat tawaran apa yang ditawarkan Gaara sama aku.

"Tawaran jadi cewekku, gimana mau gak?"

Aduh Gaara, kok Tanya soal ini lagi sih. "Terus cewekmu mau kau kemanain?"

"Ya tak kemana-mana."

"Maksudmu?" jujur aku tidak _ngeh_. Dan aku memang gak ngerti dengan kata-katanya barusan. Gaara hanya diam saja, tak mempedulikan kebingunganku. Perlahan tawa dan senyum Gaara yang _so sweet _ itu mulai memudar dari wajahnya. Kini kulihat raut wajahnya tampak murung. Aku semakin bingung tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Gaara. Tadi Gaara bisa senyum bahkan dia tertawa, mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi diam seribu bahasa ditambah dengan murung lagi.

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Takut kalau-kalau aku salah ngomong. Aku mendekati Gaara dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi, tapi aku ragu. Akupun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi. "Ceritalah. Meskipun aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa, tapi setidaknya kamu akan merasa sedikit lega."

Kulihat Gaara yang menunduk mulai mengangkat wajahnya, emeraldnya menatap tepat ke emeraldku. Gaara menatap lekat-lekat ke mataku. Akupun balik menatapnya. Dimatanya kulihat duka, luka, rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.

"Gaara..." Suaraku lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Aku tak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-kataku. Aku tak sanggup lagi menatap matanya. Aku tundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Baru kali pertama ini aku melihat Gaara seperti ini. Dia begitu hancur.

"Aku... Aku baru saja putus dengan Matsuri," kata Gaara pelan.

"Apa? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku sambil menengadah kearahnya.

"Satu jam yang lalu," nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Aku tercengang mendengar kata-katanya.

"Padahal aku sudah berkorban banyak untuknya. Orang tuaku juga sudah merestui kami. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba kaa-sannya melarang Matsuri berhubungan denganku," Dia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dalam dan terlihat dia sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Sepertinya dia memang mau curhat. Tapi mengapa harus kepadaku. Kenapa Gaara? Kenapa baru kali ini kamu datang kepadaku dan kenapa untuk curhat tentang Matsuri? Aku memang tak terlalu suka sama Matsuri, tapi aku rela kok kalau harus jadi tempat sampah, eh maksudnya tempat curhatmu, meski curhatanmu itu tentang Matsuri. Kurasakan mataku memanas, sepertinya aku hendak menangis. Tapi tidak. Tidak Sakura, kau tak boleh menangis lagi. Apalagi didepan Gaara.

"Sabar ya..." Hiburku sambil mengelus lembut pundaknya. Seolah-olah ingin membuatnya tegar.

"Matsuri sangat sayang sama kaa-sannya jadi dia menuruti apapun yang dikatakan kaa-sannya. Hatiku hancur, Saku. Hatiku remuk, atau bakkan tak berbentuk lagi, aku tak sanggup kehilangan Matsuri. Matsuri terlalu berarti buatku. Bahkan mungkin aku tak sanggup lagi hidup tanpanya. Aku harus bagaimana Ra? Bagaimana?" Dengan sebutir air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Gaara... Mengapa kamu jadi seperti ini ? Aku tak sanggup lihat kamu seperti ini. Sebegitu besarkah cintamu pada Matsuri? Tapi mengapa dulu kau tak bisa mencintaiku seperti ini? Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluknya. Dan kucoba menenangkannya. Gaara memang tampak kuat dan tegar tapi sebenarnya hatinya sudah hancur. Setelah beberapa saat aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Mungkin pintu untuk cinta kalian telah tertutup. Tapi percayalah pasti ada pintu lain yang terbuka untuk cintamu. Jangan sampai kamu menyesali ini terlalu lama hingga kamu tak mampu melihat ada pintu lain yang telah terbuka untukmu. Toh kalau Matsuri itu jodoh kamu dia juga takkan kemana-mana kok. Kamu yang sabar ya? Semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya. Kamu pasti kuat. Masa' sih seorang Gaara bisa nangis cuma gara—gara putus cinta. Mana Gaara yang kukenal? Gaara yang cool, Gaara yang kuat, Gaara yang tegar, Gaara yang terkadang jahil tapi gak bisa lihat orang yang disayanginya terluka, Gaara yang pelit senyum padahal memiliki senyum yang manis. Tapi mengapa Gaara yang ada dihadapanku ini mirip cewek? Cengeng!" aku menekankan suaraku pada kata cengeng, agar dia tersindir.

"Enak aja. Siapa bilang aku cengeng!" Gaara membela dirinya sambil membusungkan dadanya. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Gaara memang belum berubah. Gaara memang paling benci kalau di bilang cengeng. Apalagi yang bilang seperti itu seorang cewek.

"Sudah tak sedih lagi kan?"

Segurat senyum mulai menghiasi wajah Gaara.

"Arigatou, Saku. Kamu memang paling bisa buat aku tersenyum." Nadanya melembut dengan tatapan maut.

"Biasa aja," kataku sok cuek, berusaha sok angkuh tapi berhasil membuat tawa Gaara meledak.

"Saku. . .Saku. . . hua. . . hua. . . ha. . ."

Gaara mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku menepis tangannya.

"Hua...haahaa... kamu itu tak pantas kalau jadi angkuh tahu gak?" Gaara berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Udah deh…" aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku. "Tuh habisin coklat panasnya nanti keburu dingin lo?" Kataku mengingatkan.

"Oh iya ya." Gaara sudah selesai dengan ketawanya, kemudian mengambil coklat panasnya dan meminumnya. Setelah coklatnya habis Gaara pamit pulang. Tapi hujan belum juga reda. Aku mengantarkannya sampai kedepan rumah dan membiarkannya menghilang dari pandangan. Dia sudah pergi. Luka hatiku juga sudah pergi. Tapi mengapa cintaku tak mau pergi bersama luka hatiku.

**** TBC ****

*** * _Akera_Raika_ * ***

Pertanyaan, saran dan kritik yang membangun saia terima dengan hati terbuka.

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE?

Cheers,

Akera Raikatuji

- 6 -


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Perkenalan **

**Gara-gara Sasuke**

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gara-gara Sasuke©**__**Akera Raikatuji**_

**Genre** : Romance

**Pairs : **Sasusaku slight Gaasaku

**Sumary : **, " Maksudku apa kita boleh menentukan pasangan kita sendiri?" Bagus. Memberi alasan yang jauh dari kata baik. Sebenarnya kan tadi aku hendak bilang 'Maksudku apa boleh kita berpasangan dengan anak satu klub dengan kita sendiri?' Tapi, kenapa malah kata-kata yang keluar lain ya? Bukankah kata-kataku tadi terkesan kalau aku menyetujui. Walaupun akhirnya mau tak mau aku harus menyetujuinya. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih junior. Dan aku disini sebagai peserta latihan. Huft! Menyebalkan.

Mind to RnR?

**Warning** : AU, author baru, maaf banget kalau gaje, Typo, OOC sangat, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya.

A/N Tokoh yang dinanti-nanti udah muncul di chap ini. Siapakah ia? Sasuke, of course.

Semoga kalian tak kecewa, happy reading.

**Don't like don't read**

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan

BRAAK…

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut soft pink, Sakura Haruno, dengan kesal menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan suara yang tidak pelan sehingga mengakibatkan tak sedikit pengunjung perpustakaan, siang itu, yang menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan jangan-berisik-di sini-kalau-mau-berisik-keluar-saja. Namun, Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan tak acuh sambil menatap bosan buku yang dipegangnya "Memuakkan," satu kata untuk menggambarkan isi buku tersebut. Setidaknya itu menurut Sakura. Sakura bukanlah seorang gadis yang pandai menyair dan berkata-kata manis. Dia lebih suka berkata apa adanya. Kalau suka akan bilang suka, dan kalau tak suka dia tak akan bilang suka. Seperti buku yang beberapa saat lalu ia baca. "Remaja dan Cinta". Buku yang isinya tentang cinta, seperti _Apa itu cinta?, Tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta, Cara jitu mengatakan, _sampai _Cara menolak cowok. '_Kenapa pula sampai ada buku yang isinya tak jelas seperti itu? Seolah-olah orang kehabisan ide untuk menulis buku, selain buku cinta maksudnya.' Pikir Sakura.

Ok, dia memang seorang remaja. Dan biasanya seorang remaja tak jauh-jauh dari istilah yang namanya "cinta". Bahkan bisa dikatakan Sakura pun juga pernah mengakui bahwa dia pernah merasakan jatuh cinta -yang menurut kebanyakan orang berjuta indahnya. Tapi perlu dicamkan baik-baik. Tak selamanya cinta itu indah. Cinta itu penuh dengan berbagai hal yang mengejutkanm, tak konsisten, dan penuh luka. Begitulah pandangan Sakura tentang cinta sejauh ini. Bukan karena Sakura membenci cinta, bukan. Namun karena dia tak ingin lagi terluka.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta dan itu menjadi pengalaman pertamanya patah hati. Gaara. Nama cowok yang membuatnya mengenal cinta. Cinta terhadap lawan jenis tentu saja. Kekasih pertamanya. Orang yang mengajarkannya sakit, luka dan perihnya karena cinta. Cemburu? Pastinya ada. Cowok yang semalam datang menghampirinya, dan curhat kepadanya tentang seseoran yang dicintainya. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa ia telah curhat dengan orang yang tak tepat? Orang tak tepat, bukan berarti dia salah. Karena seharusnya ada orang yang lebih tepat selain Sakura. Sudahlah. Mengingat cinta pertamanya hanya akan membuka luka lama yang mulai mengering.

Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan kearah rak buku untuk mengembalikan buku yang menurutnya 'memuakkan'. Sebenarnya Sakura tadi berniat refreshing dengan membaca bacaan ringan seperti buku tadi, namun sepertinya dia salah. Niat hati ingin membangkitkan mood, biasa karena PMS, yang ia dapat justru mood yang semakin buruk. 'How poor me,' kata hati Sakura tanpa semangat.

Sakura melihat waktu pada jam di tangannya. "Oh, tidak!" pekik Sakura pelan. Setelah mengembalikan buku tadi Sakura langsung balik kanan dan segera barjalan dengan tak sabar ke pintu keluar. Tak lupa sebelumnya dia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang berada di rak penitipan tas, sebelah pintu masuk. Karena peraturan di perpustakaan tak mengijinkan tas dibawa masuk.

Sesampainya di luar perpustakaan Sakura langsung mengambil langkah seribu menyusuri lorong-lorong yang mulai sepi. Maklumlah jam sekoloh sudah berakhir sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang sakura sedang bergegas sampai lapangan basket. Hari ini dia ada latihan rutinan klub pecinta alam. Menurut kabar yang beredar dari mulut ke mulut –biasalah mulut cewek yang biasanya bergosip- kalau hari ini akan ada latihan gabungan dengan klub pecinta alam BKHS.

* Skip time *

"Nah, Adik-adik seperti yang kita –dewan– agendakan sebelumnya bahwa hari ini kita akan mengadakan latihan gabungan dengan klub pecinta alam dari BKHS. Akatsuki. Untuk itu kakak mohon kerjasamanya dari Adik-adik." Sang ketua dewan, Shizune, sedang memberikan intruksi kepada juniornya dengan semangatnya, mengalahkan teriknya sang surya yang bersinar dengan gagahnya di langit sana. Untung saja latihan kali ini di lapangan belakang yang banyak terdapat pohon rindangnya. Sehingga tak perlu repot-repot berpanasan. "Kalian nantinya akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertaman akan tinggal di sini -sebagai tuan rumah yang baik- untuk menyambut tamu kita nanti yang akan datang –klub Alatsuki. Kemudian kelompok kedua bersama Kak Konan dan Kak Ayame yang akan bertamu ke BKHS. Nah, bagi yang berminat ikut Kak konan dan Kak Ayame ke BKHS silakan membentuk barisan baru di sebelah kanan." Lanjut Shizune.

Para anggota yang ingin ikut ke BKHS dengan cekatan membentuk berisan baru di sebelah kanan barisan utama. Sedangkan anggota yang ingin tetap tinggal barisan semula segera menyesuaikan. Sakura hanya tinggal menyesuaikan barisan yang sebelumnya. Ketika menoleh ke barisan kanan dia mendapati Ino sedang nyengir ke arahnya. 'Dasar Ino pig', kata inner Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepalanya. Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak Junior Hight dulu. Dan sekarang mereka kembali menjadi teman sekelas karena secara tak sengaja mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama. Sakura tahu kenapa Ino amat bersemangat bertamu ke BKHS, maklumlah karena sang pujaan hatinya, Sai, bersekolah di sana. Setahu Sakura Sai juga mengikuti klub Akatsuki. Jadi, peluang untuk bertemu dengan Sai pastinya lebih besar. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Ino dan Sakura. (Tapi apakah yang terjadi? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.) Berbeda dengan Sakura yang saat ini sedang malas berhubungan dengan makhluk Tuhan yang bergender cowok. So, Sakura tetap adem ayem saja tinggal sebagai tuan rumah.

Sakura menoleh kearah kiri dan dia mendapati dua sahabanya, Tenten dan Hinata, tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kalian tak ikut?" bisik Sakura dengan menunjuk ke barisan sebelah kanan. Tenten menjawab tidak dengan berbisik pula, sedangkan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Adik-adik," Shizune kembali memberi intruksi,"Barisan kanan saya serahkan kepada Kak Konan."

"Terima kasih Kak Shizune," ucap Kona sambil menoleh ke Shizune. Kemudian kembali menghadap ke anggota barisan kanan. "Nah, Adik-adik setelah saya bubarkan kalian mengambil keperluan kalian setelah itu kembali berkumpul di sini. Mengerti?"

"Siap. Mengerti." jawab mereka kompak.

* Skip time *

**# Sakura****'s PoV**

Selepas kelompok Konan berangkat ke BKHS, terlihat anak-anak yang memakai kaos lapangan berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan corak merah tua dilengannya. Hm, sepertinya mereka anggota klub Akatsuki. 1,2,3,4,… 15,16. 16 anak. Banyak juga.

Kuperhatikan sekitarku, tak sedikit kulihat teman-teman klub ku yang heboh oleh kedatangan tamu kali ini. "Menjijikkan, seolah tak pernah bertemu cowok saja. Huh!"

"Untuk saat ini Sakura, ku mohon tahan kejujuranmu," kudengar suara dari belakangku. Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati ke-dua sahabatku sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya berusaha jujur." kataku membela diri. Sejujurnya aku sudah tahu kalau maksud sahabatku itu baik. Tapi, tetap saja sulit tuk tak mengatakannya.

"Ka-kami tahu Sakura-chan. Se-setidaknya simpanlah untuk di-dirimu sendiri. Tak perlu kau ungkapkan begitu." kali ini Hinata yang menjawabnya.

"O, baiklah," aku langsung menyerah. Benar kata Hinata. Lagipula tak ada gunanya berdebat sesuatu yang tak tepat di tempat tak tepat.

Kudengar Kak Shizune mengintruksi kami untuk bergabung dengan barisan klub Akatsuki yang sudah membentuk barisan setengah lingkaran disisi lain lapangan. Kemudian kami menyesuaikan dan menutup lingkaran yang tersisa. Ada seorang cowok yang memakai kaca sebagai pusatnya, sepertinya dia pemimpin klub Akatsuki. Siapakah namanya? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Tak berapa lama Kak Shizune juga menyusul ke pusat lingkaran. Di sana dia menyampaikan pidato singkatnya yang berisi ucapan selamat datang, dan ucapan terima kasih karena telah bersedia datang. Setelah itu diisi perkenalan singkat oleh cowok berkaca mata tadi. Ternyata cowok itu adalah Shino. Dan benar saja dia memang senior di klub Akatsuki.

"Sebagai awal latihan kita kali ini, bagaimana kalau diisi dengan perkenalan dulu? Setuju?" kali ini Kak Shizune yang meng-_handle _kembali. Dengan membawa bola tennis di salah satu tangannya.

"SETUJU," jawab anggota Akatsuki dan Hiroyuki –klub RKHS– kompak.

"OK. Untuk metode perkenalannya akan saya contohkan dulu. Kak Shino? Bisa bantu saya?"

"O, tentu saja."

"Perhatikan ya adik-adik! Perkenalkan nama saya Shizune, dari kelas XI IPA 2. Doozo yoroshiku." Kak Shizune mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan membungkuk, kemudian melemparkan bola tennis yang digenggamnya. Bola tadi melambung sebentar ke udara, bergerak ke arah Shion, dan dengan santainya ditangkap Shion.

Shino tersenyum sekilas, "Arigatou, Shizune-san. Saya Shion dari kelas XI IPS 1. Doozo yoroshiku." Shino membungkuk, kemudian melemparkan bola itu kembali ke Shizune.

"Bagaimana, mudah kan?" Shizune tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Hai." kami menjawab berbarengan.

"Satu lagi, kalau yang perkenalan dari klub Hiroyuki nanti melempar bolanya harus ke klub Akatsuki. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Lebih baik langsung kita mulai saja ya? Hmm, dimulai dari kamu." Shizune melempar bolanya ke arah seorang anggota kami.

"Arigatou, Shizune-senpai. Saya Sabaku No Temari, dari kelas X-3. Doozo yoroshiku." Temari membungkuk sebentar, dan kemudian melemparkan bolanya. Bola itu melayang ke arah cowok barambut jabrik berwarna kuning. Cowok itu hanya nyengir.

"Arigatou, Temari-chan. Saya Namikaze Naruto, dari kelas X-2. Doozo yoroshiku." Cowok yang bernama Namikaze tersebut membungkuk, setelah itu melemparkan bola itu ke klub kami.

'Ih, apa-apaan cowok itu? Baru kenal juga, sudah berani pake embel-embel "-chan", sok akrab banget.' Entah sadar atau tidak, aku merasa kalau aku sempat bergidik.

"A-ari-gatou, Na-namikaze-san." Aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

'Hm, sudah kuduga. Ternyata memang Hinata yang mendapatkan bola itu.'

"Saya Hyuuga Hi-Hinata, dari kelas X-1. Doozo yoroshiku." Hinata melemparkan bolanya dengan asal setelah sebelumnya dia membungkukkan badannya.

Kali ini bola itu mendarat di depan cowok berambut yang kalau ku tak salah mirip pantat ayam. Dengan kulit pucat, wajah bersih, dan sepasang mata onyx yang tajam membuat dia terlihat err... tampan. Sejujurnya dia 'sangatlah tampan'. Apa? Oh, tidak. Tidak. Apa yang salah denganmu Sakura?

Cowok pantat ayam tadi menatap tajam ke bola yang tepat berada didepannya. Kemudian dia mengambil bola itu. "Hn. Arigatou, Hyuuga-san." Wuiihh, dingin banget suaranya. Tanpa ekspresi pula. Baru kali ini aku melihat manusia tanpa ekspresi seperti dia. Err.. ralat, Gaara juga jarang memiliki ekspresi. Meskipun tak sedingin cowok pantat ayam itu. Oops, keceplosan lagi deh. Setidaknya aku hanya mengatakannya dalam hati, dan takkan ada yang bisa mendengar suara hatiku kan? Ckckck.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Doozo yoroshiku."

Sasuke… Hm, seperti nama teman kecilku. Sedetik kemudian onyx itu menatap tepat ke emeraldku. Aku terasa seperti terseret masuk ke dalam onyx yang tak berdasar itu. Hitam pekat. Sesaat aku terhipnotis oleh keindahan onyxnya. Kemudian kurasakan jantungku berdesir. Tapi untunglah itu hanya sebentar, detik berikutnya aku mampu menguasai diriku lagi. Segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya dengan menatap sepatuku.

Tak lama setelah itu kulihat ada bola yang berhenti di depanku. Eh? Tidak juga. Bola itu berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah antara aku dan Tenten. Tapi kalau di perhatikan lagi bola tersebut lebih dekat kearahku. Tanpa sadar kakiku bergerak mundur menjauhi bola itu. Entah apa yang membuatku mundur aku juga tak tahu. Berikutnya Tentenlah yang mangambil bolanya.

"Siapa tadi namanya, Ra?" Tenten berbisik kepadaku.

"Eh?" aku yang kaget hanya menatapnya, "Hm, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mm… Arigatou Uchiha Sasuke-san. Saya Tenten, dari kelas X-1. Doozo yoroshiku."

**# Sasuke's PoV**

"Hn. Arigatou, Hyuuga-san. Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Doozo yoroshiku."

Pandanganku tertumbuk pada sesosok cewek aneh. Pink. Yah, pink. Itu warna rambutnya. Aku baru tahu kalau ada cewek berambut pink. Matanya juga aneh. Emerald. Emerald yang indah. Dia… berbeda. Aneh. Tapi memarik. Aku menatapnya, emerald itu balas menatapku. Sesaat pandangan kami beradu. Hanya beberapa detik si empunya emerald itu mampu menatap onyxku. Gadis pink itu menunduk menatap kaki kanannya yang bergerak gusar.

Aku menyeringai. Aku tahu. Aku akan melemparkan bola ini ke dia. Aku mengambil posisi hendak melempar bola. Dan aku sudah siap melemparnya. Sesaat sebelum aku melempar bolanya tiba-tiba kurasakan ada sesuatu yang keras menyenggol siku kananku. Aku segera menoleh kekananku. Setelah aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya, si Baka-Naruto, kuhadiahi dengan deathglare andalan Uchiha. Dia membalasnya dengan wajah innocent-nya dan tak lupa cengiran-rubahnya.

Aku menyipitkan mataku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kepada bola yang aku lempar tadi. Karena gangguan Naruto disaat yang tepat tadi, alhasil lemparanku meleset. Bolanya jatuh di tengah-tengah antara gadis pink itu dan temannya. Yah, walaupun tak bisa dibilang meleset jauh. Tetap saja bolanya tak tepat sasaran.

Gadis pink itu sedang mengamati bola didepannya. Sepertinya dia sedang menimbang-nimbang akan mengambil bola itu atau tidak.

'Ayolah, ambil bolanya,' oops, sepertinya aku sangat berharap gadis pink itu mengambil bolanya. Kenapakah ini? Seorang Uchiha seharusnya tak seperti ini.

Sebersit kekecewaan mampir di hatiku ketika onyxku menangkap satu langkah kakinya bergerak menjauhi bola. Selanjutnya gadis bercepol dua disampingnya –gadis pink– yang mengambil bolanya.

'Kuso! Dasar Baka-Dobe. Gara-gara dia aku tak jadi tahu nama gadis pink itu. Oh, tidak. Bukan tak jadi, tapi belum jadi. Apa bedanya? Ah, tak tahu lah.'

"Siapa tadi namanya, Ra?"

Samar-samar kudengar gadis bercepol dua itu berbicara dengan –kualihkan onyxku menatap gadis yang sedang diajak bicara itu- gadis pink itu. Dan apa dia bilang? Ra? Hm, jadi namanya Ra.

"Eh?" gadis pink itu terkejut manatapnya, "Hm, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

'Okelah, setidaknya dia tahu namaku.' Batin Sasuke, dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Mm… Arigatou Uchiha Sasuke-san. Saya Tenten, dari kelas X-1. Doozo yoroshiku."

**# ****Sakura's PoV**

"Baiklah, saya rasa cukup perkenalannya. Bagi yang belum sempat berkenalan bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Sekarang kita masuk ke acara inti dari latihan ini. Kali ini kami akan menguji sejauh mana kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan orang yang baru kalian kenal. Kalian akan bekerja dalam berpasangan. Masing-masing pasangan harus terdiri dari satu putra satu putri."

"APA?" ketika sadar apa yang telah aku lakukan barusan aku segera melempar pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru, dan kurasakan berpuluh pasang mata menatapku. 'Ho-o'

"Ada yang salah Sakura?" tanya kak Shizune menatapku heran.

"Um… tidak. Maksudku…" aku berusaha mencari alas an yang masuk akal, " Maksudku apa kita boleh menentukan pasangan kita sendiri?" Bagus. Memberi alasan yang jauh dari kata baik. Sebenarnya kan tadi aku hendak bilang 'Maksudku apa boleh kita berpasangan dengan anak satu klub dengan kita sendiri?' Tapi, kenapa malah kata-kata yang keluar lain ya? Bukankah kata-kataku tadi terkesan kalau aku menyetujui. Walaupun akhirnya mau tak mau aku harus menyetujuinya. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih junior. Dan aku disini sebagai peserta latihan. Huft! Menyebalkan.

_to_be_continue_

A/N Akhirnya bisa update juga. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baikkah?

**Special big thanks to:**** Mukhamad uzumaki hatake kudo, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, Amutia Diamond'Phantimhive, Haza Haruno, Kurousa Hime, Valkyria Sapphire, Just Ana, OraRi HinaRa, Yui Hiruma, , 4ntk4-ch4n, Sasusaku Hikaru, Sky pea-chan.**

Untuk yang login, review kalian sudah saia bales lewat PM.

Selanjutnya bales review untuk yang tidak login:

**Asadia .PATUHA : **Kan sudah malam, jadi Sasukenya udah bobok. Hhe.. ini udah ada lanjutannya. Bersediakah review kembali?

Maaf, saia baru bisa update sekarang. Di rumah tidak ada internetnya, jadi harus mencari tempat yang ada akses internetnya. Dan itu di sekolahan. Hehe. Numpang hotspot-an.

Saia usahakan chapter depan bakalan update cepat, meskipun begitu saia paling cepat update seminggu sekali. Itupun biasanya akhir pekan.

Pertanyaan, saran dan kritik yang membangun saia terima dengan senang hati. Dan perlu saia tegaskan saia tidak terima FLAME!

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE?

Cheers,

Akera Raikatuji

050210

- 6 -


End file.
